Burning Desire
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: WARNING: 'M' RATED. SLASH/GRAPHIC SMUT. IF YOU'RE AGAINST THIS SORT OF THING DO NOT ENTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Regulus and Severus enjoy some time together.


A/N: HPFC. Camp Potter Challenge. Fireworks Show (Romance).

Mandatory Prompt: Regulus Black/Severus Snape.

Optional Prompts Used: Shelter, "Look at me please." Burning, Edges.

* * *

"Look at me please," pleaded Regulus.

Regulus Black had just confessed his love to Severus Snape and it hadn't gone as well as he hoped it would.

"Don't you tell me what to do Reg! I tell you!" stormed Severus angrily.

He wasn't even sure why he'd reacted the way he did. Of course Severus had always had had a crush on Regulus, but just felt he couldn't act on it as 1) Reg was a year younger than himself, and 2) if anyone found out about it, they would be ousted by both of their families, but none more so than Regulus.

Regulus was aware of what his love for Severus would cost him, but he needed him to know. He was becoming more and more distressed by the Dark Lord's actions and he knew he was going to have to do something about it sooner or later. And if he was going to go out, he would go out with a bang!

"Sev, I don't think I have a lot of time left and I just wanted you to know how I felt," said Regulus to Severus' back.

Severus spun round fast and slightly over balanced.

"What do you mean, you haven't got a lot of time left?" questioned Severus.

"Look, I'm not going to go into details Sev, just know that I love you and I always will."

Severus just stood staring at Regulus incredulously. How dare he dump this on his shoulders! 'The nerve of him' thought Severus.

"Typical Reg! Bloody selfish fool, what are you getting yourself into?".

"I've told you, it's nothing you need to know Sev, Trust me, it's better this way. The Dark Lord cannot use you if you do not know anything," said Regulus softly.

"Look whatever this is, I will try to protect and shelter you the best I can, for I don't wish for you to be killed. Regulus, I do care about you," said Severus quietly and silkily.

"I'm glad."

Severus had turned away as he'd spoken, but as he turned back around he found Regulus almost behind him. Regulus closed the gap between them, put his hands on Severus' shoulders and brushed his lips against the other man's. Reg felt Severus stiffen slightly at the contact, and this time Reg kissed him full on and hard. Severus turned to putty and kissed Regulus back twice as hard, which caused Reg's bottom lip to bleed. They broke apart and Severus silently repaired Reg's lip. Reg took Severus' hand and led him toward his bed, he gently sat him down and tilted his head back so he could kiss Severus hard again.

Severus grabbed Regulus by the front of his robes, pulled him toward himself and then they rolled until he was on top. The bed creaked under the pressure of Regulus' landing, and the surprise on his face amused Severus to no end.

"Oh so you want to fight eh? Well you've got a fight!" laughed Regulus.

By the end, both boys were sporting bite marks, their robes were ripped, shirt buttons were missing and pillows had been burst open from a rather vicious pillow fight. But they were both laughing.

"That was fun," panted Regulus happily.

"You can take quite a bit of punishment," said Severus impressed.

"As can you," said Regulus lovingly.

Regulus looked deep into the eyes of the boy before him and smiled. He then proceeded to grab what was left of Severus' robes and pull him towards himself so he could kiss him. The kissed deepened and their tongues dueled; hands roamed and explored. Regulus' hand explored lower and lower and found that Severus was fully aroused. The younger man smiled and broke the kiss.

He pushed Severus backwards so he was on his back. He started to hungrily kiss down Severus' neck, nipping at his flesh as he did so. Severus let go a small groan. This made Regulus happy and also caused his already swollen cock to twitch a little. He continued to kiss and nip at the exposed skin on Severus' body where the shirt buttons had been ripped off.

Lower and lower he went until he was facing the bulge in Severus' trousers. Regulus gently brushed his fingers over said bulge and caused Severus to moan louder.

"Fuck," Severus exclaimed.

To tease him further he kissed and nibbled the bulge. Severus writhed at the feeling.

"Merlin!" panted Severus.

Regulus grinned again. It wasn't often that someone got the upper hand over Severus Snape. But for the time being Severus was putty in his hands and he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

Slowly Regulus started to unzip Severus' trousers. He slipped a hand inside and found Severus was in fact commando.

"Oo, you naughty boy Sev," grinned Regulus.

Severus let go a grin back. Regulus started to softly rub his calloused hand over Severus' hard shaft. Causing Severus to moan even louder than before. The sound of Severus moaning it was a sound that that nearly sent Regulus over the edge. The younger man quickly had the button of Severus' trousers undone and pulled them roughly down his skinny pallid legs. He was back to groin height within moments, and grabbed Severus' cock and put it in his mouth.

Severus gave a jolt of shock, and a loud 'Oh Merlin yes!'. He could feel Reg's tongue swirling around his bell end licking the pre-cum away. Severus felt Regulus' hand wank his shaft as he sucked on his balls. It was sheer ecstasy.

"Reg stop! I'm not ready yet," panted Severus.

It took Reg took a moment to realize what he meant. He only meant he wasn't ready to lose his shit yet. Regulus stopped and slid up Severus' body and kissed him hard. He forced his tongue inside Severus' mouth so he could taste himself.

Severus broke the kiss this time and flung Reg down face first onto the bed. He then used a severing charm to get the rest of Reg's clothes off. He spanked Reg hard across the arse. The sound rang around the room. Regulus muffled a soft scream, so Severus spanked him again harder, causing Reg to let go a louder scream of pleasure. Severus felt a shiver of delight pass through him.

Severus knelt up and pulled Reg on to his lap backwards, he reached around and started stroking Regulus' long hard shaft. Meanwhile Severus rubbed his own cock along Regulus' arse crack. Both of them moaned aloud, the sound making them both extremely aroused. After a few minutes of this Severus stopped on account that he didn't want Regulus to come yet either. He pushed him off his lap back onto the bed and turned him so Regulus was on his back. Severus then popped Regulus' bell end into his mouth and swirled his tongue to remove all the pre-cum.

This caused Reg to involuntarily buck upwards and shoved his cock right down Severus' throat. Severus gagged and withdrew Regulus' cock.

"You're going to pay for that Black," spat Severus.

He rolled Regulus back onto his front and roughly pulled Regulus' rear end up so his arse was full exposed. Severus then spat between Reg's arse cheeks to lube him up and pushed his very swollen cock inside of Regulus. This caused the younger boy to swear and Severus to grin wickedly. The boy was pretty tight, and it felt so amazing on Severus' cock. It wasn't long before Reg was yelling out in ecstasy, and Severus upped his pumping. Within five minutes of pumping Regulus, Sev stiffened and came hard. Yelling as he did so.

"I'm cumming, oh Merlin I'm cumming."

Severus collapsed forward and lay panting on Regulus' back.

"You were good Black," murmured Severus.

"Oh you're about to find out how good I can be," panted Reg.

Regulus scuttled forward causing Severus to withdraw with a slight 'pop' and turned to face the older boy.

"On your back, I want to see your face as I fuck you," commanded Reg.

Severus was slightly shocked to hear the younger boy be so commanding, but at the same time it turned him on. He did as he was told, he laid on his back, Regulus pulled Severus' legs in the air to expose his arse, spat on his ring piece and gently probed Severus for a few moments before pushing himself inside of Severus. Regulus leaned forward his hands astride of Sev's hips on the bed and started to move slowly inside of him. Regulus teased him by slowly stroking in and out, in and out. He watched Severus' face, his black eyes lustful and wanting. Regulus started to build momentum and Severus started to moan lustfully at every stroke. Again the sound of Severus loudly moaning nearly sent Regulus over the edge. Severus had his eyes closed and he was panting harshly as Reg fucked him. Now Regulus started pounding Severus hard, he needed to release, he could feel his orgasm building and building, and eventually he gave a loud yell as he came as hard as Severus had before him.

"OOOHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

Regulus collapsed, sweaty and sated.

"That was amazing," Reg stuttered in short sharp breaths.

"Not too shabby Black," panted Severus.

Regulus looked into Severus' eyes for a moment, he needed to see if the burning desire he was feeling was present in Severus' eyes. He wasn't disappointed it was there. Regulus grinned and leaned down to kiss Severus.

For a while they laid together. Regulus on the edges of his mind hoped that the Dark Lord wouldn't ever find out about what he was planning.

Regulus made it through the rest of the school year but only because of Severus. News filtered through the ranks that Regulus had disappeared, this distressed Severus greatly, though he hid it well. That was two loves lost. He wouldn't lose a love again, and this he swore.

Reg would always be his burning desire.


End file.
